


Laughter Lines

by The_Shy_One



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Iceland and other Nordic characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias is visited by an old childhood friend. Conversation that may or may not lead to a kiss or two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Lines

He didn’t know how to really deal with this. It was technically dumped onto him at the last minute and now he had to face somebody he hadn’t seen for so long. Nervous feelings went through his veins. He was handling them, by playing with his fingers and cracking them if he could.

The person sitting across from him held a face that said so much and yet so little at the same time. They just stared at a spot that he swears is behind him and they're not just staring at him. Memories of childhood promises that he had never thought he would keep. The most important one was that he and this person who sat there now, would meet one day when he was allowed to be on his own.

Most people never really keep childhood promises.

But this one was kept for a simple reason. His childhood friend hated to break promises no matter how small or big.

So here he is and it is awkward as hell.

He kept his nervous behavior up, wanting to get the tension from his body out. There on his old friend’s face grew irritation as kept up this nervous tick. The look was just making even more nervous. His eyes shifted around to try and gain some control over his nervous state.

“You know if you keep that habit up you’ll get arthritis.” Said his old friend.  
“Can’t help it when I’m nervous.” he mumbled.

There was a sigh. His friend shifted in his seat and gave him a look that he supposed was to give him some comfort. Still his nerves wouldn’t give way.

“How’s your crazy family? Last time I saw them Peter was just a little thing trying to toddle around the house.”

Smiling at the memory of how cute Peter was and how annoyingly cute his little cousin is.

“I think he’s in the second grade now. He’s even got some friends despite the worries Berwald and Tino had about him socializing. They figured hanging out with me so much would give him some bad habits.” He said, with a roll of the eyes.

There on his old friend’s face was a tiny smile in amusement. His face split into a wide grin at that fact he made his old friend smile.What he didn’t notice was he wasn’t doing his nervous habit anymore.

“How’s your little brother, Lukas? Last I remember talking to him, he was declaring himself as an artist. Still with that or pursuing to do something else?” he asked.

“Still an artist and now he’s on the obsession of maybe becoming an animator. Wouldn’t believe the reason why.” The teen said, a sigh ready to slip his mouth.

“Why is he interested?”

“A few years ago my family went on a short trip to Iceland and we happen to catch a few nights were the Northern Lights or Aurora Borealis as my brother keeps reminding me. He was amazed by them and started to say he wanted to capture something so beautiful. I’m not sure about my parents wishes on his decision, but I know he’s gonna do anything to get that wish to come true.” Lukus said, a small smile making its way onto his face. He felt himself smile at how cute his childhood brother could be.

“Well I’m sure he can do it.” He said, looking away.

“Yeah, well he’s going through an annoying phase where he tells me that I shouldn’t treat him like a little kid. I will once he gives up the attitude.” The other huffed.

He chuckled and leaned into the couch. Lukas looked up at him with a blank face. He wondered why his friend was here. Why bother keep in touch with a guy like him?

He could name a few reasons why most never stayed friends with him. One is that he was twitchy most of the time. That was mostly because he found his mind wouldn’t stop thinking, it bounced from one idea to the next and he found himself wanting to share most of them, even if it was idiotic. There were other reasons, but why bother even knowing about them? He still wanted some confidence after all.

His fingers started to tap soft against the arm of the couch. His friend glanced at them and gave a look he really couldn’t describe. He turned his face away from Lukas, an unnamable shame welled inside him. The tapping increased starting to get the better of him. His other hand turned itself into a fist to try and get rid of the tension of nerves from himself.

“Mathias.” He definitely could hear bitterness in the other’s voice.

He slowly looked up and saw that a sour look was on the other’s face. He gripped his hand even tighter.

“Sorry. Can’t help my habit. Comes and goes whenever I’m nervous.” He said, feeling shameful to even admit his problematic habit.

Lukas huffed and forced himself to lean back into his chair. 

“Why?” Lukas asked.

A sad smile forced its way onto Mathias’s face.

“Guess I’m nervous when I lose my friends over stupid things. Get nervous talking to people, wanting to make them like me.” He gave a chuckle at how pathetic he was.

“Why do you think I would leave you? I would never.”

He widened his eyes and noticed both his hands stopped. Mathias gapped his old friend, wanting answer. The other took in the shock with a blank face.

“I would never leave you, even with how annoying you can be. I like you too much to do that.” Lukas said, looking down, a blush slowly forming on his cheeks.

Mathias took this in with silence. His one hand gripped the arm of the couch, his nerves screaming he should do something.

He asked “You like me? You like like me?”

There was a dry chuckle and suddenly Lukas was in front of him. He leaned too close, looking into Mathias’s eyes. A whispered “Yes I like like you.” was all he heard before his friend leaned in closer and pecked his lips.

He really didn’t know what to do other than stare, even after Lukas leaned away.

“Never really seen you speechless before Mathias. Maybe I should do that more often to you.”

He stammered protests before doing the only thing he could think of and give a kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at romance, so if it's bad, just blame inexperience.
> 
> Also this story was inspired by Laughter Lines by Bastille. So check the song out if you want.


End file.
